No Control
by CarinaIsAZombie
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando la gente se de cuenta de que No Control...tiene una historia detrás? (si el summary es horrible pero ven, pasa, lee 1313)


_Stained coffee cup, Just a finger print of lipstick's not enough_

Corre Louis!, ven a ver lo que paso con Harry- Escuche a Niall gritarme desde la puerta de un camarín mientras yo iba por café para todos.

Corrí, corrí mucho, dios sabe que corri como nunca al escuchar las palabras "paso" "Harry". Pensé lo peor, pensé que podría haberle pasado algo, solo logre tomar la bandeja con los cafés y corrí, pensé que era algo horrible pero en cambio, era algo...

Lo primero que veo es a Liam partirse de la risa con una sonora carcajada mientras veo a Niall tratando de contener la risa por ultimo veo a un avergonzado Harry, veo primero sus ojos…. Y luego voy bajando hasta que mi vista toca sus labios, estaban rojos, no, no de sangre si no de labial, un labial rojo carmín brillante, sus labios se veían tan apetecibles.

Tengo los peores amigos del mundo- pensé

Ta da!- dijo Niall riéndose, el muy maldito sabía que una de mis pequeñas fantasías con el alto era verlo con labial rojo, pero no cualquier rojo si no uno fuerte y brillante, si de por sí ya me cuesta no pensar en el a cada momento del día, esto será peor.

No logro decir nada, quede totalmente bloqueado, solo pensaba "Jesús, ya estoy muerto? Es esto el paraíso? Debe serlo" mientras mi boca balbuceaba algo inentendible para mis compañeros.

Okay ya se que me veo ridículo no me lo digas- dijo el de cabellera larga comenzando a sonreir con esa ahora roja boca suya.

Solo atine a alargar la bandeja para que tomara el café que tanto me había rogado que valla a buscar, dio el primer sorbo y note como el vaso plástico quedaba con una marca de sus labios, dije que necesitaba ir urgente al baño y fui, nadie sospecho nada de mi casi desmayo, creo.

Maldita sea, Harry se podría aver dado cuenta…

¿Haberme dado cuenta de que?- mire hacia el espejo viendo el reflejo de Harry entrando, desde que nos conocimos estoy bastante atraído por él, siempre he tratado de ocultarlo con una buena amistad y ahora no quiero decirle, no quiero que mi mejor amigo se aleje.

No nada tranquilo- sonreí, sé que se dará cuenta que es falsa, me conoce demasiado bien.

 _Sleep, where you lay, Still a tray of innocence on the pillow case_

Después del concierto estábamos todos exhaustos, me recosté sobre un sillón mientras comenzábamos a tomar cervezas, Harry me ofreció una y así comenzó la noche, después de largas charlas y risas sobre chistes estúpidos de Niall me di cuenta que estaban todos borrachos, yo no tanto aun tenia conciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, Harry ya estaba casi dormido.

No sé que paso por mi cabeza pero al ver que todos dormían profundamente, me acerque a él, pronuncio mi nombre con una voz un poco ronca de borracho, espero que no recuerde esto por la mañana.

Me acerque lentamente, sentí su respiración cada vez más cerca, la mía estaba suspendida por la expectación, quizás se despierte de la nada y me empuje, luego le echare la culpa al alcohol, pero si no…hare lo que hace tantos años he deseado.

Lo bese, por primera vez toque los labios de Harry con los míos, eran suaves pero firmes, comenzó a responder lentamente el beso, para que después se volviera apasionado, era como si nunca hubiéramos bebido ni una gota de alcohol, sus labios tenían un leve sabor a alcohol y un poco del suyo, me separe con rapidez de él, tenía hambre de volver a besarlo, pero estaba allí dormido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Creo que el alcohol después de todo si me afecto.

 _Powerless, and I don't care, it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The pedal's down, my eyes are closed _

Desperté con un dolor tremendo de cabeza, mientras sentía un peso cómodo y calentito sobre mí, no se sentía para nada mal, baje la mirada para encontrarme a Harry medio abrazado de mi sobre el sillón donde nos emborrachamos anoche, comienzo a tener flashbacks de la noche anterior, y luego recordé un sueño, yo besaba a Harry como siempre había soñado, primero lento y luego aumentando la velocidad pero con toques suaves, joder no me puede estar pasando esto, ¿en enserio me estoy excitando con el recuerdo de un sueño?

Muevo con cuidado a Harry, y decido irme a mi departamento, estando allí me di una ducha con el agua más fría que mi cuerpo podía aguantar, tome una determinante decisión frente al espejo.

Le dirás, da igual lo que responda, le dirás y dejaras de comportarte con un imbécil si te rechaza no importa.

Lo llame nervioso, al tercer toque contesto con una voz adormilada

Alo?

Si, Harry soy Louis, siento si te desperté

No, no te preocupes como estas Lou?-dios me llamo Lou, odio que haga eso, me vuelve estúpidamente loco.

Bien, sabes quería invitarte a almorzar, necesito comentarte algo- bien Louis compórtate como el macho que eres.

Sí, claro, en el 17Black? Te parece?

Si, como quieras te espero allí en dos horas.

Lo hubiera invitado a desayunar, joder ahora estoy tremendamente nervioso. Cuando llego faltaban 40 minutos para la hora acordada llegue al restaurant, pedí una limonada y mire el reloj, saque una de mis agendas de mi chaqueta y me dedique a escribir, prácticamente, se escribía solo.

 _Taste on my tongue,  
I don't wanna wash away the night before _

Harry llego, estaba tan malditamente sexy, llevaba sus botas cafés que hacían verlo un poco más alto de lo que ya es, su cabello suelto sobre su espalda mientras el flequillo estaba tirado hacia atrás un poco desordenado, una camisa blanca y una especie de chaqueta formal que lo hacía verse especialmente….mierda que sexy.

Sonrió al verme y me saludo con un gesto con la mano izquierda, se fue a sentar frente mío con su característica sonrisa que me mataba, pedimos comida y luego comenzamos a conversar de trivialidades de la banda, hablábamos de la inesperada salida de Zayn, cuando lo interrumpí y apague mi mente, sabía que si pensaba no diría nada pero ya no aguanto.

"Harry, tengo que decirte algo, sé que es posible que me rechaces pero solo quiero que lo sepas, yo.. me gustas, hace mucho prácticamente desde que nos conocimos, te conocí gracias a otra persona y eso se lo agradeceré toda la vida, y cuando vi tus ojos, joder tenías los ojos de un niño pequeño e inocente y ahora ya has crecido y te has vuelto cada vez más atractivo, la verdad es que ya no podía ocultar nada de esto, no puedo evitar pensar siempre en ti y sé que quizás me vallas a dar una respuesta negativa o hasta te burles, pero no quiero pensar que estoy cada día mas cerca de la muerte y darme cuenta que no te he dicho nada de lo que siento."

Bajo la mirada y luego dijo "No te responderé negativamente a esos sentimientos, y si me burlara me burlaría de los míos también."

Waking up beside you, I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours, I've got no control,

Luego que me sonrió, me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, en un dos por tres salimos por la puerta, corrimos hacia mi auto y conduce hasta mi casa, no hablamos en todo el camino, pero no era un silencio incomodo, si no cargado de ternura y tranquilidad, al estacionar el auto nos bajamos, él se quedó apoyado en mi auto, me miraba tan sensualmente pero con amor en sus ojos, me di la vuelta y me acerque a él, lo tome de la cintura para acercarlo más a mí, y lo bese, no tan torpemente como el otro día, si no suave pero con la pasión que guarde todo este tiempo, sin nada que ocultar, sin parar.

 _In the heat where you lay,  
I could stay right here and burn in it all day_

Entramos entre besos y risas hacia mi casa, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda dándole así permiso para subirse como un coala sobre mí, mientras yo besaba su cuello e iba bajando.

Llegamos a mi cama y lo lance amorosamente sobre ella, mientras el quitaba mi camisa blanca, yo quite su camisa verde musgo y la lance no tengo idea de donde, y bese su torso mientras el soltaba pequeños gemidos con mi nombre, llegue hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo abrí con cuidado, y mire su cara con una mirada hambrienta, sus ojos no solo deseo si no algo más profundo, algo que ya nos dijimos, pero que debemos demostrarnos….

 _No control…_

 **Yyyy FIN!**

 **Esta cosilla la escribi hace muuucho, lo publique en wattpad, asi que no es plagio jaja, espero que si alguien lo lee le guste bye!**


End file.
